


Tacit

by sepia_cigarettes



Series: Harmonies [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_cigarettes/pseuds/sepia_cigarettes
Summary: Sasuke rejoining Seven Sins came without explanation, as did his rendezvous with Naruto in January. The only thing they actually talked about was moving in together. Kakashi said Sasuke needed a Seven Sins member’s influence again. Sai didn’t know Sasuke well enough. Sakura used Ino as an excuse. Naruto didn’t complain. Surprisingly, neither did Sasuke.Sequel to Tears of Namiko. Band AU





	Tacit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the sequel to ToN, and apologies for the delay in this one getting published. It went through a few rewrites before I got to this one. Much love.

**March**

Sasuke rejoining Seven Sins was nothing like Naruto had been dreaming of; sure, Sasuke had let Naruto and Sakura hug him, and greeted Sai courteously, but there were no declarations of love, the planets did not align perfectly, and it rained for the next week instead of only being celebratory rainbows and sunshine. Sakura was far more superstitious than Naruto, and she did a sage cleanse throughout her household after squinting at the forecast and deciding it was a bad omen.

Naruto still didn’t know why Sasuke had returned, or what brought about their rendezvous in January. They needed to talk about it, but that was easier said than done. The only thing they actually talked about was moving in together.

Sasuke didn’t want to stay with Suigetsu. Naruto’s tiny shoebox didn’t reflect his accumulated wealth. Kakashi said Sasuke needed a Seven Sins member’s influence again. Sai didn’t know Sasuke well enough. Sakura used Ino as an excuse.

Naruto didn’t complain. Surprisingly, neither did Sasuke.

 

Asuma and Kisame figured it out. Naruto had never been good with the financial side of things. Possibly the only time he had been extravagant with his earnings was when he had set up his parents in a new house, and he’d had to have Asuma’s help with that. Hence, he was more than happy to leave it in their lawyers’ capable hands. That is, until he saw what he was moving into.

It was a monster of a place; enormous bedrooms, glass windows for miles and couches that Naruto sank into when he sat on them.

“Thoughts, kid?” Kisame asked.

Naruto still had no idea how someone as rough as Kisame had ended up being Itachi and Sasuke’s lawyer. He thought the Uchiha would choose someone similar to them.

“It’s…big,” he said, because he hadn’t anticipated anything like this.

Sasuke, who had also been quiet as they were given a tour, ran a hand over the marble kitchen benchtop. “I like it.”

Well, Naruto couldn’t really say no after that, could he?

Two signatures later and the place was theirs. Asuma told Naruto not to dwell too much on the price tag. Sasuke told Kisame to pass on his regards to Itachi. They moved in.

 

 

They had a housewarming dinner with Sai, Sakura and Ino a week later. Sakura cooked, because Naruto hadn’t quite progressed from his instant ramen stage of adulthood. Sasuke contributed by buying a bottle of merlot.

Naruto didn’t even drink wine, but he decided there was something very attractive about the way the red stained Sasuke’s mouth. His mission to not stare at the raven was becoming more and more difficult as his tally of beers increased.

“I’m moving in,” Sakura said when they were lounging on the couches. “It’s official.”

“Hey!” Ino protested. “What’s wrong with our place?”

“Novelty factor,” Sakura admitted, and then she laughed when Ino whacked her.

“Billboard Brow,” Ino said, before settling and wrapping her arms around Sakura. “I suppose a reunion album is in the works for you guys?”

Naruto hadn’t thought too hard about it yet, but it had been in the back of his mind, along with a few more musings.

“Well, we are due for another,” Sai admitted, looking to Sasuke for reassurance.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and Sakura beamed. Naruto closed his eyes and prayed the band’s honeymoon period would last for a long time. He’d missed this.

 

 

**April**

March brought about the hiatus of Bloody Sands. Naruto visited Gaara in Sunagakure for a week in April when the press coverage died down and the redhead had dealt with some legal issues surrounding their hiatus. Naruto immediately wished he had brought more sunscreen. He had the amusing thought of Sasuke attempting to cope in the harsh sunlight.

“Is it because of Temari?” Naruto asked, even though it was common knowledge.

Gaara did not squint in the brightness of the afternoon, unlike Naruto. “She wants to travel for a while after the wedding. I have no idea why. We just released Self-Centered. It’s absurd.”

The butler arrived with iced tea and Naruto drank gratefully. “Well, you can always join Seven Sins.”

Gaara snorted. “You know I don’t think highly of your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Naruto said, the ‘yet’ heavily implied. “But what’s he got to do with it?”

“No offence, Naruto, but I like my own band.”

Naruto made a disbelieving noise. “Never look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Your gift horse is old.”

“Oh yeah? What are you trying to say, huh?”

Gaara smirked at him, green eyes glinting. “Let me know when you decide to get some thoroughbreds on your team.”

Naruto spluttered in mock protest, then dove into the pool again. Gaara shied away and gave him a disdainful look, still not a fan of water. Naruto called him a feline.

“Fox,” the redhead retorted, and threw a rolled up towel at him.

 

“I need your help,” Naruto said when he returned to Konohagakure two days later.

Sasuke was on the couch, laptop balanced on his lap. “With what?”

“Getting Gaara for our upcoming album,” Naruto called as he dumped his bag into his room and vowed to unpack later. “He’d sound great.”

“Oh really?” Sasuke raised a brow. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have come back.”

“If that’s jealousy,” Naruto chided. “You should know I love your sound.”

Sasuke appraised him. Naruto thought he saw a hint of a smile. He almost leaned over to kiss the idiot, until he heard the toilet flush.

“Who’s here?”

“Neji,” Sasuke said. “We went to the arcade.”

“Oh cool,” he said, and when Neji exited the bathroom and greeted him with a hug, Naruto had an idea. “How’s Hinata?”

Neji’s legs folded underneath him. “She’s doing well. Why do you ask?”

Sasuke answered for him. “Naruto has the stupid idea of asking his friend to join us on our next album.”

Naruto threw a cushion at the raven. “Hey! This album has to be spectacular.”

“I’m spectacular,” Sasuke deadpanned.

Neji chuckled. “Speak for yourself, cousin. But what does Hinata have to do with it?”

“Gaara is a really big fan of Hinata’s work.” Naruto’s grin was all teeth. He really was vulpine sometimes. “Do you reckon she’d join us?”

Neji shrugged. “Where she goes, I go.”

“Cute,” Sasuke snickered, and Neji thumped him on the arm.

“I’m sure we can figure something out with Uncle.”

“Perfect!” Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke’s look of concern. “You two can join us on the album, and Gaara will come along too, and it’ll be perfect.”

“Whoa, hold up,” Sasuke said. “We haven’t even talked to Sai and Sakura about this yet.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Naruto muttered, and he didn’t need to look up to know Sasuke’s expression was murderous.

Neji raised a brow, looking between the two of them. “Why don’t I make some tea?”

 

The brunet left their apartment after dinner, citing babysitting duties as his reason for not staying to watch TV. Naruto saw through the excuse. He sat on the opposite couch to Sasuke instead of retreating to his room though, hoping that the proximity could serve as a peace treaty. The raven flicked through the channels, stopping on a gameshow Naruto hadn’t watched before.

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn’t sure, but he knew Gaara was a fan of Hinata, and if she came with Neji, then Sasuke would also benefit. “I really hope so.”

“Why do you want him so much?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend.”

Naruto stared at him, annoyed at the raven’s audacity. “ _Yeah,_ and then you _left_.”

“I am aware of that,” Sasuke scowled.

Naruto reached over and turned the TV off. “Are we actually going to talk about this then?”

Sasuke’s eyes were baleful. “About what?”

“No, don’t play dumb. You did that in January.”

“Been counting, have you?” Sasuke said snidely.

Naruto took a breath to calm himself. “Look, obviously there are things we should probably discuss. I mean, we didn’t talk for a year and then we had sex and now you’re back with Seven Sins and we live together? Where did that come from?”

“I told you. Taka wasn’t going anywhere.”

“That’s bullshit. You could have gone to any other band but you came back to us. There’s got to be a reason.”

“If you’re hoping the reason is you, Naruto, then prepare to be disappointed.”

That stung, just a little. “I just want to talk about it.”

Sasuke squinted out the window. “I don’t.”

“You can’t keep running away from your problems all the time.”

“Watch,” Sasuke said, and he left for his room.

Naruto almost chased after him. Almost. In the end, he slammed his own bedroom door instead.

 

The next morning, before breakfast, Sasuke pushed a plate of dango at him.

“Sorry,” he said, like he was chewing on gravel.

Naruto knew apologies were not given lightly by Uchiha, so he accepted the dango graciously. “It’s fine.”

“Look,” Sasuke said, face blotchy. “You’re annoying as hell.”

“Thanks?” Naruto said, mildly insulted.

“But…we managed not to argue all the time before I left, so…”

Naruto knew a peace offering when he saw it. He also knew it would expire once he left the kitchen, and if he refused, then it would make this entire arrangement a moot point, and he would have to consult Asuma to sell the apartment, and find another place, and he hadn’t even considered Seven Sins yet.

“Truce?” he said.

“Truce.”

 

**May**

The next month went like this. Naruto and Sakura spent the day scouting for artists for their album. Sasuke worked with Kakashi and Neji to iron out contracts for the Hyūga. At night, they bickered over what to watch on the television. Naruto would point out that Sasuke being on his laptop rendered his opinion useless. Sasuke would insult his choice of instant ramen for dinner. And it worked.

 

**June**

June arrived, and with it came the summer heat. Sasuke was decidedly irritable with the temperature change, choosing to hole himself up in his bedroom at night and blast the air conditioner rather than share the lounge. The contracts with Hyūga entertainment were finally coming together. Naruto had been successful in recruiting his first candidate, Kiba.

The canine enthusiast had said he could only do one song due to his commitments with university, and spent the next half hour talking about a boy in his Biology course.

“What does Akamaru think of him?” Naruto had joked, because Kiba’s deal breaker was if his dog liked the person.

“ _Bug boy has the green light_.”

“Let me know how that pans out, will you?”

“ _He’s so oblivious,_ ” Kiba had said. “ _Pretty sure he hasn’t even kissed anyone yet.”_

“Is that hope I hear in your voice?”

“ _Piss off._ ”

Naruto had teased him some more and hung up after the brunet promised to catch up when he finished exams.

The TV was playing some cooking show. Naruto hated watching anything with food in it because it always made him hungry. He looked longingly towards the fridge. They hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet, so he didn’t have any instant ramen to make, and he was still not as proficient in the kitchen as his bandmates. He read his emails instead, scrolling through one from Seven Sins’ publicist, Kurenai. She was talking about some photoshoot.

“Sasuke,” Naruto called, wondering if the raven had seen the email.

The only response he got was Sasuke turning his music up louder. Naruto was tempted to throw something at the raven’s door to get him to shut it off, and then thought the better of it when he looked at the breakable items around the apartment. He sent the raven a text message instead.

 

**July**

The Nara nuptials were the perfect opportunity for Naruto to introduce Gaara to the Hyūga cousins, so at the reception, he sought out the redhead and dragged him outside to find his bandmates.

“Come make a sandcastle,” Gaara said, and Naruto laughed, wondering who had gotten his friend drunk.

“Maybe later. I just want you to meet someone first, yeah?”

“Later then.”

Except later didn’t happen, because the redhead passed out on the beach after a very brief yet hilarious first meeting with Hinata. Naruto was pretty intoxicated himself, but together with Sai and Sasuke, they managed to carry him into a taxi, and then it was up to Naruto and Sasuke to take him to their apartment.

The redhead didn’t wake at all when they hoisted him out the elevator.

“Lightweight,” Sasuke grumbled when they had dumped Gaara onto the couch closest to the bathroom.

Naruto snorted, before sighing when he went to voicemail a third time. “Kankurō isn’t answering. Gaara can stay the night, right?”

“No, we’re going to throw him onto the streets,” Sasuke said. “Of course he can stay here.”

Naruto chuckled, alcohol fueling his confidence, and he cornered Sasuke against his bedroom door and kissed him there, wondering if the raven would let him repeat their night in January.

Sasuke didn’t respond, and Naruto pulled back to frown at him. “What’s wrong?”

The raven refused to meet his eyes. “Thought you said it wasn’t a crush.”

“We can blame this on the alcohol if you like,” Naruto said, half-joking, half-serious, wishing he didn’t care so much.

Sasuke stayed silent. The hand he put on Naruto’s forearm offered very little comfort. “I think I feel sober.”

Awkward was not the word Naruto wanted to use to describe the following moments, but it was the most apt description. Sasuke went to his room, and Naruto was left looking at the raven’s closed door, unsure.

His own room was dark, lit only by the streetlights outside, and he kept it that way as he sat on the bed, wishing he didn’t feel so disappointed. Sasuke had returned, and they lived together, and they were about to start working on another album, and it was everything Naruto had hoped for and it wasn’t. He felt selfish. All of that, and yet he still wanted the idiot to smile at him.

The door opened. Sasuke paused for a moment in the doorway, then crossed the distance and took Naruto’s face in his hands.

“What—?”

“Shut up,” Sasuke said, and kissed him.

“What is this?” Naruto asked, unconvinced letting Sasuke undress him was a good idea, regardless of how much he wanted it.

Sasuke paid no attention, deft fingers undoing Naruto’s belt and pulling it from the loops. The belt buckle was loud as it hit Naruto’s headrest and he just managed to kick the door closed before his jeans were tugged down.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, even though he was hard, even though he was answering the kisses, even though he was working on Sasuke’s zipper. “What are you doing?”

“Blaming the alcohol,” Sasuke said, and then he took Naruto in his hands.

Naruto didn’t protest, just let the raven press their erections together and stroke. Sasuke’s hands blurred, Naruto caught between watching and rediscovering the raven’s neck.

He didn’t last long.

When it was over, Sasuke retreated to his room with a murmured ‘goodnight’. Naruto washed off, brushed his teeth, and drank water to stave off the aftermath of his drinking. Gaara remained passed out on the couch in the exact position Sasuke had prodded him into. Naruto didn’t think the redhead would have woken if there had been a hurricane.

 

**August**

It didn’t happen again, and they didn’t talk about it. They were getting quite good at sweeping problems under the carpet, Naruto thought, but he didn’t want to talk about it either. He knew he cared too much. He didn’t want Sasuke to blame the alcohol, or to say it was just sex, because it wasn’t for him, and he didn’t want to ruin Seven Sins _again_ by fighting.

So they didn’t talk.

Gaara agreed to joining Seven Sins and Naruto focused on the album instead.

 

**September**

_Remembrance_ was going to kill him, Naruto decided. Hell, it was already killing Sakura’s relationship with Ino, something Naruto had thought was impenetrable. Everyone was irritable. Sasuke was unbearable, and they were arguing over every little detail of the album. Even Hinata was more withdrawn than usual.

After a particularly terrible day trading barbs at the band lounge and getting very little work done, Naruto decided the project wasn’t going to survive the next week unless he renewed his and Sasuke’s truce, so he went and bought mochi.

“What do you want?” Sasuke said when Naruto knocked on the raven’s bedroom door.

“We’re watching _Tears of Namiko_ ,” Naruto said.

“I’m not interested.”

“Well get interested,” Naruto snapped. “You’re eating this fucking mochi and watching the movie with me.”

Then he went to his room to set up his TV, because the lounge felt too neutral, and he felt like having the upper hand for once. He let Sasuke win their fights too often.

Sasuke appeared at his door. It was as if he’d never been in Naruto’s room.

“I don’t bite,” Naruto said.

“Yes you do,” Sasuke scoffed.

It was the first acknowledgment of them sleeping together, but he climbed onto the bed without further comment and picked up a mochi. Naruto squished one between his fingers, still annoyed. The silence was deafening.

Twenty minutes passed.

Onscreen, Namiko was beating up Takashi, and Naruto couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

Sasuke shifted. He unfolded his legs, and Naruto felt the tension bleed out of him.

“ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke said, but he was smiling, and he was smiling at Naruto.

 

**October**

Naruto figured his birthday had gone fairly well. He had coaxed Gaara into dancing, had his first cigarette in about a year, and only vomited once. It was already an improvement from his previous celebrations. He wasn’t sure what twenty-two had in mind for him. It didn’t really matter, though. He had Seven Sins, and an upcoming album, and friends that made his heart burst.

He was still figuring out Sasuke.

The raven and Neji left the club early, so after bidding Sakura farewell, he caught a taxi with Hinata and Gaara back to his apartment, fighting away the intrusive idea that the cousins had fallen into bed together. They wouldn’t have, because Neji clearly had a thing for Gaara, but Naruto’s insecurity was getting the better of him.

The cousins were on the couch when Naruto got home. He let go of the breath he’d been holding.

“Took your time,” Neji said. “I’ve had to deal with Sasuke moping for an hour now.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke said.

Hinata left with the brunet and Gaara, and then the apartment was empty. Naruto went to the kitchen. He was sorely tempted to make some packet ramen. Wouldn’t take long either. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was definitely Monday and he should probably drink water to avoid a raging hangover when he woke up.

Sasuke was watching him.

“What?” Naruto said. “Doesn’t the birthday boy get a kiss?”

The raven stood, and joined him in the kitchen, before pressing a glass of water into his hands. “Drink.”

Naruto did as he was told. When the glass was empty, Sasuke leaned over and kissed him. It was, Naruto mused drunkenly, a good deal better than their first attempt four years ago. The raven always had a thing for holding Naruto’s face and this time was no different. It was possessive. Naruto liked it.

“Happy Birthday,” Sasuke said, breathless.

Naruto closed his eyes. “What was that for?”

“It’s just a birthday kiss, Naruto.”

“No it’s not. Not for _me._ ”

Sasuke’s neck was red. “I won’t do it again, then.”

 

**November**

Sakura wasn’t getting along with Ino, and her anger had a domino effect, so everyone was in the crossfire. Naruto had been cursed at twice now since Monday, and it was only Wednesday. Gaara kept blaming his struggle to finish a demo was due to the difference between his songwriting approach and Seven Sins’. Neji was preoccupied with putting out some fires at Hyūga Entertainment. Sai had decided it was the perfect time to visit Shin. Kakashi was—as usual—AWOL. Even Yamato had been difficult to track down.

Naruto didn’t lose his temper at any of them, even though he desperately wanted to. Instead, he took an early mark and went home to better his mood. The TV was playing some crappy vampire show when the front doors opened.

“I come in peace.” It was Sasuke, and he held up a plastic bag with takeout. “I bought ramen.”

Naruto scowled. He didn’t want to battle with his love life as well. “I’m not hungry.”

“Liar,” Sasuke said.

He sat next to Naruto and handed him a bowl and chopsticks. Naruto took the proffered bowl; his annoyance was replaced by unease. “Thanks?”

Sasuke nodded at the screen instead of answering. “What the hell are you watching?”

“I’ve no idea.”

Sasuke switched through channels until he came to the news, and then he focused on his rice bowl. “Sakura’s being a bitch.”

“A bit. I guess you’re escaping her wrath too?”

“Kind of. Couldn’t find you, so I figured you’d be sulking at home watching some shitty anime and starving yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Because you always do when you’re grumpy? It’s literally the only time you’re not thinking about food first.”

Naruto stared at the raven. “You’ve been paying attention.”

Sasuke punched him on the arm. “Eat. I didn’t wait twenty minutes for you to let your ramen go cold.”

Naruto’s arm throbbed. He couldn’t quite hide his grin.

 

**December**

Might Guy sure knew how to throw a party. The New Year was upon them, as well as the music legend’s birthday, so the place was packed to the brim. Whilst Gaara had sniffed at the insanely huge house (mansion?), Naruto had needed to pick his jaw off the floor. He knew that his and Sasuke’s apartment was really _really_ nice. This place was _insane_. People as rich as Gaara and Might Guy always made him pinch himself. The house boasted two pools, three DJs, and four bars that Naruto intended on abusing throughout the night because _Remembrance_ had been released today. He wasn’t sure if nerves or relief were fueling his alcoholism, but intoxication was a guarantee, so he drained his first glass within two minutes.

He lost Sakura first. She was swept away by Sakon and Ukon, and then Sasuke was monopolized by Suigetsu, and Naruto was with Rock Lee. Might Guy never did anything half-assed, and the rule applied to drinking. Naruto wanted to die after the third shot. Everything was very muffled, like he was underwater, and he couldn’t find his damned housemate.

Hinata was there instead, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and Naruto’s feet were heavy, like lead. He followed her onto the dance floor, legs moving too quickly, and he held her hands as they bounced to the beat. He didn’t touch her though, because Neji would kill him first, and then the rest of the Hyūga would finish the job, and he really liked his life.

The air was hot and sticky, like a summer day in Suna, and Naruto tipped his face back, head swimming. Someone was hugging him—Sakura—and her hair stuck to his face. Ino was there too, dressed in purple.

“ _Come_ ,” Sakura urged, and he was getting pulled out of the crowd with Hinata.

The four of them were in a bathroom then. The tub was full of ice and beer, but it didn’t seem like the best place to use as a cooler. Naruto wondered why they didn’t use the fridge. Surely there was one around.

“Wanna try?” Ino said, shaking a bag of tablets in Naruto’s face.

They looked like painkillers.

“Sure,” he said, not knowing why he was agreeing.

Hinata shook her head and slumped next to the toilet bowl. Ino grinned and coaxed Naruto’s mouth open to put a tablet under his tongue, and then she scolded him when he went to move it. “Just keep it there and give it a bit to sink in.”

Sober Naruto would have spat the tablet out, thanked Ino, and gargled some water. Drunk Naruto didn’t have the same judgement capacity. Drunk Naruto stayed on the bathroom floor, head still swimming, ears ringing as Sakura took a tablet. When she was done, she sat beside him and his vision was full of pink; pink hair, pink skirt, pink socks, pink, pink, pink. The bass thumped in time with his heart—doom, doom, doom. The walls echoed.

At some point he smeared a messy kiss onto Sakura’s cheek. Sasuke wasn’t there. Hinata was on the other side of Naruto though, and he laid a hand over hers and squeezed.

“Hey,” he said. “Happy New Year, Hinata.”

Pale eyes met his. “It’s not midnight though.”

“Oops.”

Then he kissed her cheek with a little more finesse than Sakura’s. His skin hummed, and his fingers were shaking. He felt like jumping up and running a marathon. The tiles were liquid beneath his hands and when he stood, they came with him, rising up in waves and falling down again.

“Can you see this?” he asked, because he’d never experienced anything like it.

“Adorable,” Ino said.

They left the bathroom and it was like waking up from a dream only to fall into another one. The tiles didn’t follow him, but the carpet rose up to meet him and color bounced across the walls like sunlight in the ocean’s shallows.

“Oh,” Naruto breathed, because he could finally breathe properly again, and he could see Sasuke.

He was no longer in another dream; he was surfacing for the first time after a deep dive and his lungs were gasping for air. Sasuke had glitter on him and it was everywhere; smeared on his face, in his hair. His breath smelt like the bar, and he stumbled into Naruto’s arms, eyes like glass.

“Where have you been?” he demanded.

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s heartbeat, like a steady drum. “I was with Hinata.”

“Hinata. Why?” Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto’s neck. Amber liquid sloshed out of his glass onto the floor, splashing this way and that like a school of fish that had been disturbed.

“Sit down, you idiots,” Ino said, and she pushed them onto a nearby couch. “I’ll get water.”

Naruto vaguely registered her leaving, and Hinata and Sakura moving back into the crowd. Sasuke was heavy against Naruto’s arm, and he looked like a Christmas tree.

“You have glitter all over you.”

“It’s countdown time,” Sasuke mumbled, face blurring.

Naruto poked Sasuke’s cheek, surprised when it didn’t fade away like he was expecting. “Are you going to kiss me?”

The crowd around them began to chant and the noise of it struck at Naruto like a gong—ten, nine, eight, seven.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sasuke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The chant reached its zenith and the floor was still moving, the lights were still bouncing, the walls were still singing.

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s face and Naruto’s hands were full of the raven’s hair. Sasuke’s tongue was in his mouth, and he tasted like whiskey and cigarette smoke; he felt like electricity, like little lightning bolts, and they scorched and zipped and hummed over Naruto’s arms and shoulders and chest.

_I love you_ , Naruto thought, thumbs rubbing circles into the small of Sasuke’s back.

 

He woke up in Sasuke’s room. It was _bright_.

The bed shifted next to him, and when he looked over, Sasuke was blinking awake, face half-hidden by his pillow.

“Hey?” Naruto said, confused.

He didn’t remember getting home at all, and his head was pounding. They were in their clothes from last night, and Sasuke still had glitter on him. Naruto groaned, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. His stomach lurched unhappily.

He rooted around in his pockets for his phone. It was dead.

“What time is it?”

Sasuke checked his phone. “Ten-fifteen.”

Naruto nodded, then untangled himself from the sheets. He didn’t think Sasuke would appreciate him vomiting in his bathroom, so he used his own. Then he went for a long shower and scrubbed viciously at the glitter on his skin until he was bright pink. As far as hangovers went, this one was like he’d been run over by a train.

Sasuke was in the kitchen drinking water when Naruto emerged. He looked much better than Naruto felt.

“Sleep well?” Naruto said, feeling awkward.

“Kind of.”

“Did we…” he cringed. “Did we do anything last night?”

He couldn’t even say sex, and they had made each other orgasm twice now. Unbelievable.

Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Naruto wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

 

**January**

The album release signaled the departure of Gaara to Suna, and the Hyūga moving back home to the other side of the CBD. Naruto had hoped for a little respite, but Kakashi and Yamato were stuck with tour negotiations, so Seven Sins kept up their frequent appearances at H&YM as they attempted to finalize things.

 

He had coffee with Sakura again. They found a new café two streets away from H&YM, and Naruto bought them cake whilst Sakura covered the drinks. Then they bickered over where to sit before settling on a middle ground and he let her lament about Ino.

“I thought you loved her,” Naruto said when she had stopped.

“I do,” Sakura said, but she was unhappy, so it didn’t make sense. Instead of elaborating, she changed the subject. “Any luck with Sasuke?”

“Maybe,” Naruto said, stabbing at his sponge.

Then the conversation turned away from relationships to more friendly topics, like the tour, and Sai’s latest art piece. Naruto was getting used to not talking about things.

 

When he got home, Sasuke was in his room. Naruto stuck his head in let the raven know he was back, and paused. The TV was playing music videos, but the volume was muted. Sasuke was staring through it.

“I’m going home tomorrow,” he said into the quiet of the room.

Naruto leaned against the doorway. “Yeah? How long?”

“Not sure. Itachi is sick.”

Naruto’s pulse became very loud in his ears. He knew Itachi had been sick for a couple of months with what they thought was glandular fever, but Sasuke’s tone was wrong. It was _worried_. Sasuke wasn’t the type of person who worried. He always had this cool confidence, like he was untouchable, and yet, here they were. It was the most vulnerable Naruto had ever seen the raven, and it hurt. Naruto thought about the possible consequences of offering comfort, and then decided to ignore them. He moved to sit next to Sasuke and pulled him close, and it was like a dam breaking. The ever-stoic Sasuke sank into the embrace, hands grabbing at Naruto’s shirt, and gods, he was _crying_.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and held the raven closer. “Are you okay?”

It was the dumbest question, because clearly he _wasn’t_ , but Sasuke said, “I’m always okay.”

“I’m sure Itachi will be as well then.”

Naruto leaned back and Sasuke followed, let Naruto slide a hand under his shirt and trace nails up and down his back. They lay there, Sasuke’s breaths evening out again. Naruto didn’t mention how strange the entire situation was. At some point Sasuke fell asleep against Naruto’s chest, and Naruto kept tracing; up, down, up, down, up, down.

 

Itachi was a two-hour flight south, always moving due to his commitments with Akatsuki, so Naruto took Sasuke to the airport in the morning. The drive was silent, the check-in even more so. Sasuke stopped him when they were walking towards the screening area.

“Don’t wait with me.”

“Okay,” Naruto said, even though he wanted to stay.

Instead he tugged Sasuke to him, and after burying his face in Sasuke’s shoulder, he pressed their mouths together. It was soft, gentle, slow.

"Good luck," he said, and then he turned and left before Sasuke could react.

 

**February**

The next four weeks trickled by like the dregs of water from a stream that had run dry. Sasuke did not message Naruto very much. Naruto hoped it was because Sasuke had never been one for conversation, not because he was angry at Naruto for kissing him at the airport. Kiba stayed true to his word and invaded his apartment for a few days, and then Naruto visited his parents for a week. Kurama refused to leave his side the entire time, and Naruto couldn’t squash the overwhelming guilt he felt when he had to say goodbye.

Band duties were calling though. He kept Sasuke updated on the important events, and then spent most of his time at Sakura and Ino’s with Sai as the arrangements for their _Remembrance_ tour were finalized. His apartment felt huge without someone else there, and the girls were only a five-minute walk away, and it was good for the band camaraderie, so he used those as excuses.

“Why aren’t you two like Sakura and Ino?” Sai said when he’d been plied with sake by Ino.

“Huh?” Naruto said.

“You and Sasuke. You live together but you’re not _together_.”

Sakura petted Naruto’s arm mockingly. “Not yet, Sai.”

Naruto threw a cushion at her and ignored the fact his phone had no new texts.

 

Naruto was sleeping when Sasuke came home. He'd spent the morning at Tayuya’s birthday brunch, gone for a nap, and when he came to, it was because Sasuke had opened his door.

"Hey," Naruto said. "You're back."

"Hi," Sasuke said, sitting on the bed and letting Naruto reach up to hug him.

Naruto curled his arms tight around the raven, the ball of anxiety in his chest unravelling. "How's Itachi?"

"Better. He'll be okay."

"That's good," Naruto said. "Really good."

He let Sasuke go and flopped back onto the mattress, patting the bedspread. Sasuke moved up, leaning against the headboard and fiddling with the sheets as Naruto yawned and checked his phone. Sakura had sent through five messages complaining about Ino, but he left her on read. He’d answer her later.

"How come you’re back?"

"Itachi is at home with Kisame now. I got told to stop shirking my band duties and return to Konoha."

"You Uchiha are so weird."

Sasuke laughed at that, a proper unguarded laugh that left Naruto speechless.

"I'm serious," he said, storing the memory away. "But you _were_ gone for a month."

Sasuke stopped playing with the blanket. "Did you miss me?" he teased.

"You already know the answer to that," Naruto said, giving the raven a gentle shove. "Don't fish for compliments."

"I missed you," Sasuke said, so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear it.

He looked at Sasuke. That was unexpected. "Don't tell me this is the part where we talk."

"Of course not. You know I hate talking."

"No shit. You don't hate me though."

"No," Sasuke said. "No, quite the opposite."

Naruto didn’t ask him what that was, afraid it was too good to be true, and the moment passed.

 

**March**

It was still birthday season. One for each month, Naruto was realizing. The latest celebrant was Sakura, and she held an afternoon luncheon at _Verdant_ , one of the A-list clubs in the CBD. The place was aptly decked out in cherry blossoms and Naruto said a silent prayer to the gods that Sasuke had the foresight to refuse to leave the house until he changed his outfit from orange to black. Sakura would probably have killed him if he had, and orange would _not_ have gone well with the decor.

“Finally!” The birthday girl greeted them with glasses of moscato, crooning over the wrapped gifts they held.

“Happy birthday, beautiful,” Naruto said, kissing Sakura’s hair, and she grinned when Sasuke gave her a hug.

“Look at us,” she said, arms around their waists. “Who knew we’d all be together in the end?”

It was one of those moments that made Naruto smile until his cheeks hurt as much as the affection he felt for his bandmates.

“Who knew,” he agreed.

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Sasuke said.

Sakura swatted him on the arm and lead them to the gifts table. “Eat! Have a macaron, drink the wine. Naruto, I made sure they had rum for you.”

Sai joined and for a while it was the four of them until Sakura’s hostess duties called her away to greet Rock Lee.

“She’s so pretty, don’t you think?” Sai said, and Naruto tilted his head.

“Who, Sakura?”

“No, Ino,” Sai said.

Naruto didn’t know what to say to that, and Sasuke clearly didn’t either. Then Gaara joined them and thankfully, they didn’t have to address it.

 

Naruto adored Sakura, he really did, but it was hard to concentrate on the eating when Sasuke had been giving him _looks_ the entire time. He knew what those looks meant. They were the same looks from the first time they’d been together last January, and they were going straight to Naruto’s dick.

The opposite of hate. That’s what Sasuke had implied. Naruto hoped his assumption was correct.

The party wound down at five, as Sakura and Ino were seeing a musical that night, so Naruto kissed Sakura farewell and promised to be on time to hers next week to jet off for the tour.

“I love you, guys,” she said, cheeks pink from the alcohol.

Sasuke poked her forehead affectionately, and Naruto fell into step with him as they left.

They walked home without conversation, Naruto very aware of the raven’s hand near his. He didn’t hold it though, and the silence followed them all the way into their building’s elevator. Then Sasuke kissed him. Heat simmered in Naruto’s belly, and when Sasuke slowly bit down on Naruto's lip, it became a raging furnace seeking to engulf him whole.

“Fuck,” he swore, and then they were stumbling out, tripping against their glass front doors.

“Lock,” Sasuke managed, and Naruto reckoned he deserved an award for keying in the correct code on the first attempt.

“Mine,” he said, even though Sasuke’s room was closer, and then they almost didn't make it to his because he pushed Sasuke against the bench and slotted in behind and the noise Sasuke made when Naruto closed his mouth over the tattoo on his neck was unholy.

“Thought you said yours,” Sasuke sniped and Naruto bit the tattoo again before dragging the raven to his room.

He hadn’t made his bed, as usual, but Sasuke didn’t seem to mind as they fell together. His hands were grabbing and tugging at Naruto's clothes and Naruto was sucking on the raven's collarbone, neck, dragging his tongue along the pulse there. He pulled back long enough to let Sasuke tear his shirt off, and then settled down on the raven's chest again, licking into Sasuke's mouth.

"Spread your legs," Naruto murmured as he pushed the raven's knees, and then he was groaning when Sasuke obliged and their hips met, erections sliding against each other.

Sasuke's fingers were in his hair then and they forced his head back, Sasuke following immediately with his tongue against Naruto's throat. Their hips moved in tandem, Naruto panting into Sasuke's skin. He was going to explode.

"Gods, please tell me you've got lube."

Sasuke slowly sucked on Naruto's finger. "Why, did you run out this month?"

Naruto hit him, then suckled one of the bruises on Sasuke's neck. "Yes or no, _baka?_ "

Sasuke pushed him to the side. "Yeah yeah."

He came back with a bottle and a condom and threw both at Naruto before climbing on top and slanting their mouths together again.

It was a blur after that.

Naruto's hands were clumsy with desire and he got gel all over the bedsheets. Then they laughed their way through it, Sasuke complaining about the copious lubrication and Naruto mouthing at the raven’s skin as he did one finger, then two. There were kisses, quick and frenzied and biting; they panted into each other’s mouths, and he made Sasuke arch off the bed when he sucked on the raven’s erection and crooked his fingers. Kami, he'd never wanted to come so badly.

"Come on," Sasuke hissed when Naruto was fingering him with two, impossibly tight and incredibly warm, erection heavy on Naruto’s tongue.

He batted Naruto away and swung a leg over Naruto’s hips before grabbing him, searching for the right angle, and pushing down.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, heart pounding, chest bursting, mind going blank, and all he could say was, “Oh.”

He cupped Sasuke's jaw and kissed him because it was too good, it was too much, and Sasuke held Naruto's wrists and groaned wetly into his mouth. The raven rocked on top of him, thighs meeting Naruto's each time. He spread his fingers over Naruto's ribs and used it for leverage and Naruto did his best to synchronize the hand stroking Sasuke with their hips. Sasuke locked eyes with him, daring him to hold the eye contact, and they moaned together, a writhing mess.

"Naruto," Sasuke stuttered, a vision above him.

He fell forward when he came, shuddering, clenching reflexively around Naruto, and Naruto’s orgasm was so strong it made his toes curl.

 

“Hey.”

Sasuke’s face swam into view. Naruto blinked at him, unsure why his eyes were watering.

“Was it that bad?” Sasuke drawled, and Naruto laughed through tears.

“No. No of course it wasn’t.”

They cleaned up separately in their respective bathrooms, Naruto wondering if the occurrence was to join their increasing list of topics that weren’t to be talked about. He had just finished putting fresh sheets on his bed when the apartment lights were switched off one by one and Sasuke came to his room again.

No excuses were forthcoming, and the raven was silent as he slipped into bed. Naruto joined him, careful to give Sasuke space. He was almost brave enough to hold him, but then he didn’t need to be. Sasuke took his hand, and when he pulled, Naruto came willingly.

“Is this the opposite?” Naruto said when they were close enough to share breaths.

“Of what?”

“Hate.”

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke said eventually. “Not yet.”

And that made sense, because Naruto didn’t know if it was love. He had nothing to compare it to, but he was pretty sure whatever he felt for the raven was close enough, and the ‘yet’ meant that at least love was a possibility in the future.

So he settled for the next best option. “What about dislike then?”

Sasuke nodded, said, “Definitely,” and Naruto’s chest was full when the raven closed the gap.

 

**April**

It wasn’t perfect.

Sasuke still called Naruto annoying, and Naruto couldn’t stand it when Sasuke closed off from him. But there were other moments too, ones that made it worth it, like Sasuke’s gentle kisses before their concert in Kumogakure, and Skyping Itachi for the first time. They held an after party for their _Remembrance_ tour and Sasuke danced with him the entire night despite the crowds of people, and when the sun was coming up and everyone had left, they let Hinata remain sleeping on Naruto’s bed and tumbled into Sasuke’s instead.

Sasuke’s kisses were as addictive as always, and he cupped Naruto’s face as he did. “Can I have you?” he asked, hushed, and Naruto would have followed him to the end of the world if he had asked.

Sasuke was unhurried as he kissed along Naruto’s inner thigh before closing his lips around Naruto, and _oh_ , _gods_ , it was impossible to think. The sex was slow and exploratory, suitable for a Spring morning. It lacked the frenzied haze of their previous times, and the vulnerability of it felt good. Naruto let Sasuke roll him onto his stomach and dot kisses along his spine as he entered carefully, taking his time. He sighed into Naruto’s neck when there was nowhere left to push and stayed there, panting into Naruto’s ear. Naruto felt insanely full, like his legs were going to give out from any movement, and then Sasuke moved in and out experimentally and it felt exquisite. The raven didn’t scratch or bite this time, just kept rocking his hips into Naruto, gentle and slow, the pleasure a building wave inside of Naruto. Sunlight encased the room as they came, groaning into each other’s skin.

“I lied,” Sasuke said quietly, after showering, when they smelt like soap and were drifting off to sleep. “When I said you’d be disappointed about the reason I came back.”

Naruto put the pieces together and his heart was in his throat as he said softly, “Sasuke.”

It was of thankfulness, adoration, forgiveness. Sasuke traced along the whisker marks on Naruto’s cheeks, and in return, Naruto kissed the soft area under Sasuke’s eyes.

There was no need to talk.

 

[end]


End file.
